


Tickles and Kisses

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry spend a lazy day around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles and Kisses

Light snores sounded throughout the small flat, the TV was turned on, but muted and the room smelled of vanilla. The two boys were lying on the couch, one of the two fast asleep, even though it was 11 in the morning. Louis was up, stroking the younger boys’ hair as he slept, barely paying attention to what the TV was broadcasting. Harry mumbled in his sleep and turned around, laying his head on Louis’ chest, his hand resting on his heart. “I love you Louis.” He mumbled, still sleeping peacefully. Louis smiled down at his boyfriend with pure fond stretched over his face. “Haz… Harry.” Louis shook Harry’s shoulder, trying to get him up. They were spending the day together since they finally, got the day off from their tour. Louis didn’t want to waste the day with Harry sleeping.

 

“Mmmm.” Harry moaned out, smiling lightly showing Louis he was certainly awake. “Hazza, we finally have a day off. Wake up!” Louis said, kissing his forehead. Harry’s smile widened at the mention of a day off, but mostly because of the feeling of Louis’ dry lips (as they were like that in the morning) on his skin. “Ok.” He sat up, stretching a bit then letting his arms fall down, his posture dropping too. “What do ya wanna do today?” Louis asked getting up and walking into the kitchen to make him and Harry some tea. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Harry said, lying down again while turning the TV volume up a little. “Harry! We have to do something. It will be boring doing nothing.” Louis walked into the room with two cups of tea. “Not if I’m doing nothing with you, Lou. Which rhymes too.” Harry said giggling, his left dimple becoming prominent while he put his hand to his mouth. Louis poked his cheek. “You’re so adorable.” He said almost squealing. He put Harry’s cup on the coffee table in front of them because he knew Harry doesn’t drink it while it was still hot like Louis did. Harry poked his tongue out at him. “And you’re so cute. Now c’mere.” Louis shook his head. “We are getting up and going out Harry! I don’t care what you do, it will not persuade me!”

 

Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat up. He whined. “But Lou-eeee.” He said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Louis gulped. He knew he wasn’t going to win. Harry just had that effect on people when he pulled his puppy dog eyes along with his adorable pout, you just couldn’t say no to him. “Oh no,” Louis said, shielding his eyes with his hand. “Stop it Hazza.” Louis said peeking through his fingers to see Harry got closer to his face with an even bigger pout and sparkling eyes. Suddenly, Louis smirked. He had figured out a way to get Harry to stop. Harry noticed and his expression faltered but he quickly regained himself and pouted more, folding his hands over the other and putting them under his chin. Louis slowly let his hands fall from his face and sighed because Harry looked even more adorable but grabbed his waist. Harry smiled cutely at his boyfriend. He loved the feeling of his hands on him. Anywhere on him at that.

 

Louis smirked again, loving that Harry had no idea what he was going to do next. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Lou…” He said warily. Louis laughed evilly and started to tickle Harry. Harry’s eyes widened and he started laughing uncontrollably. Harry fell back onto the couch, flailing his hands in every direction trying to stop Louis but always missing his hands. “Lou stop,” He got cut off with a laugh. “Please, no! Stop it!” He didn’t say much after that because Louis had gone to tickling his feet and armpits before going back to his sides. Louis had a fond, bright smile on his face as he watched Harry get flustered while his cheeks pinked because of the loss of air. Louis gave light pecks to his cheeks and lips when he felt the need to.

 

He loved Harry’s laugh and would like to listen to it for the rest of his life, so he kept tickling him. “L-Lou!” Harry couldn’t find enough air to even speak an entire sentence. He grabbed at Louis’ hand only to have him yank it away from his grip and start tickling him again. Harry started to snort so Louis thought he’d had enough. He let go of Harry’s waist and sat down next to Harry’s figure, pulling his legs over his lap. Both boys stared into the others eyes as Harry calmed down.

 

“I love you. You know that right?” Louis said after a while of just staring at Harry’s beautiful face. Harry smiled small and nodded. “And I love you. So much.” Harry said, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders and bring him down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and passionate, showing just how much they loved each other. Harry pulled away and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him down to lie on his chest. He kissed his hair multiple times, loving  the feel of Louis in his arms. And Louis loved the feeling of being cuddled by Harry’s strong, muscular arms while they fell asleep to the quiet TV with the smell of vanilla and tea.


End file.
